


HeAt HElp

by TellTaleKael



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But I Might Continue With Actual Plot Later, Dream To The Rescue, ErrOr ZpEAk, Error Has Feelings, Error’s In Heat And Needs Help, Haphephobia, Light BDSM, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Praise Kink, Reformed Destroyer Error, Secretly Kinky Dream, Slight Powerbottom Error, Unrequited Ink/Dream, Unrequited Ink/Error, Working Around Haphephobia, mentions of unrequited love, this is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellTaleKael/pseuds/TellTaleKael
Summary: In which Dream is surprised a lot and Error needs help.
Relationships: Error/Dream, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 207





	HeAt HElp

“yOU hElp mOnstErz, rIght?”

Dream wiggled, looking up at Error from his position on the ‘floor’ of the Anti-Void. Of all the questions the former Destroyer could have asked after kidnapping him and tying him up with those signature blue strings, that certainly hadn’t been one Dream had expected. Nor was it one he could answer, given the strings that covered his mouth, keeping his jaw firmly shut. He cocked a browbone pointedly and made a muffled sound. Error rolled his mismatched eyelights.

“jUzt nOd Or shAkE yOUr hEAd,” he said slowly, like he were talking to a child. Dream resented the tone. “yOU hElp mOnstErz.”

That was an oversimplification of what Dream did, but it was true, so he gave in and nodded.

“yOU wOUld EvEn hElp A mOnztEr yOU hAd fOUght bEfOrE, rIght? yOU hAvE thAt blEEding kInd Of zOUl.”

Dream had never really pegged Error as a monster to beat around the bush, but he was fairly certain that the former destroyer was trying to ask him for help in a strange, roundabout way. He struggled against the strings keeping his mouth closed, making a noise that clearly meant he wanted to say something. Error hesitated, a strange expression on his face. Now that Dream looked, he was actually holding himself strangely, shoulders hunched. It was also the first time he had seen Error without his usual thick hoodie on, clad only in shorts and a tshirt.

“...fInE,” Error grumbled, twitching the phalanges of one hand. The strings around Dream’s skull slackened, before falling away. He inhaled deeply.

“What do you-?”

He had been about to ask what Error needed help with, when the scent hit him. Dark chocolate and some sort of spice he couldn’t quite identify. Of course, there was no chocolate, no spice, in the Anti-Void.

Only Error.

“You’re in heat.” It wasn’t a question.

Error flushed, gritting his teeth and subconsciously tightening the strings still wrapped around Dream’s torso. “cOngrAtUlAtIOnz,” he drawled. “yOU ca-An smEll.”

Dream squirmed at the pressure on his ribs. “I just don’t know why you would bring me here while you’re in heat.” He didn’t go into heat himself- not all monsters did, and he wasn’t a regular monster anyway- but he heard having a presence nearby made it more difficult. Unless they were there to-

Error’s skull went bright blue and he crossed his arms defensively. Dream just sort of stared at him for a moment, while his mind tried to catch up with the situation. When it did...

“Oh!”

“I nEEd hElp. I uzUally jUzt ridE It oUt On my Own, bUt It’z nOt gOIng AwAy. It’z bEEn twO mOnthz AlrEAdy...”

Two months? Such an extended heat would have killed a lesser monster! By all rights, Error should have been on the floor, exhausted. He seemed to just be slightly subdued, if anything.

Dream shifted as much as the strings would allow him, a faint dusting of color rising on his cheekbones. “I would have thought you would have gone to Ink.” Error’s attachment to Ink was common knowledge by that point- if Ink wasn’t such a scatter brain, he would have realized it too.

Error huffed. “And gEt lAUghEd oUt of thE dOOdlEzphEre? No thAnkz. YoU knOw whAt hE’z likE.”

Dream did. Intimately. There had been a time when he thought that his presence might have made Ink feel something. The artist was quite the actor, and the feedback of Dream’s own lust had deceived him. At least, until the sweat cooled and he had sensed the true apathy emanating from Ink. Neither one of them had deigned it worth chasing again after that.

Ink was easy to fall for, and extremely hard to love.

“Why me?” he asked.

“YoU’rE thE Only onE I cOuld trUzt tO nOt tAke advAntAgE of my wEakEned ztAte.”

Again, Error was giving Dream answers he had never expected.

“YoU’rE toO mUch of A goOdy twO-shOez tO do zomEthing tO me whEn I’m likE thIz.”

“Who would want to do that?”

The laugh Error gave in response was dark and humorless.

“YoU’rE a fOol If yOu thInk All my pAzt trAnzgressiOnz wErE fOrgivEn thE mOmEnt I ztArted wOrking wIth yOu And Ink.”

That made sense, of course. Dream just never had considered what life was like for Error beyond the times he and Ink had worked with the reformed destroyer to address failing, crumbling universes. Before changing ‘sides’, Error had been known to occasionally hang around Nightmare’s gang, but Dream doubted he would be welcome there now. He knew that Blue visited Error on occasion, but other than him... did Error even have any friends?

The fact that he had never even wondered about it made Dream uncomfortable.

Error winced, curling in on himself slightly. “If yOu dOn’t wAnt to, jUzt sAy so And I’ll lEt yOu go-“

“I’ll do it.”

Error blinked, almost as if he hadn’t expected Dream to agree to help him. He floundered for a moment, seemingly unsure of what to say. But then he released the strings from around Dream’s body.

“YoU cAn’t tOUch mE. I’ll crAsh. I hAve tO dO thE toUching.”

Dream stood, rolling his shoulders to relieve some of the pressure from being tied up. “You can tie my hands back after I remove my clothes if it will make you feel better,” he offered. Error looked at him like he had sprouted a second head. Dream offered him a smile. “It wouldn’t be the first time.”

“I knEw yoU werEn’t az innOzEnt Az EvEryOne thInkz,” Error grumbled, looking away as another blush covered his skull. Dream laughed lightly at that, but didn’t deny it.

He began to undo the various buckles on his uniform, wondering- not for the first time- why he had thought they were a good idea. While he struggled, he was pretty sure he caught Error looking amused a few times, though when he looked again each time, Error had looked away.

Finally, Dream took the last item of clothing, his cape, and placed it gently on the pile of his other garments. Bareboned, he stood before Error, who had taken off his shirt at one point. With it removed, the glow of Error’s abdomen was visible.

“What would you like me to form?” Dream asked, since he couldn’t quite tell what Error had conjured. In lieu of answering, Error shoved his shorts down, letting them pool around his ankles, revealing a soft mound between his thighs.

Another surprise.

Dream focused, calling his ecto forth. It wasn’t a shock to find himself half hard already, not with Error’s scent growing thicker and more enticing. The appraising look Error turned on him didn’t help, and he felt the urge to cover himself suddenly. Instead, he stepped closer, stopping a respectable distance from Error when the other began to look nervous. Dream smiled, trying to get him to relax.

“Where do you want me? If you’re tying my hands back, I need to at least be sitting.”

“WhErevEr.” The answer was short, almost sharp. Dream’s presence was obviously beginning to affect his heat. He did as told, picking a spot to sit and crossing his arms behind his back expectantly.

More strings approached him, though this time they were gentle as they secured his hands. He probably could have broken out of them if he tried, but that wasn’t the point. It was more a show of trust than anything. If the restraints made Dream’s dick twitch in interest, well, no one had to know.

Except Error, of course.

“KInky,” he noted in a drawl. Dream flushed, and he rolled his eyelights. “If thAt’z whAt gEtz yoU off, it’z nO buzinEzz of minE.” Now that Dream was seated, and restrained, Error seemed to grow more confident. He stepped closer, looking down at Dream with a slight smirk. “YOu lOok gOOd likE thIz.”

Two could play that game. Dream grinned up at Error. “I could say the same for you,” he shot back, making Error falter for a split second. But then he caught his composure back.

“I knOw a bEtter way to pUt thAt moUth to goOd uzE.” Reaching out, he hesitated only for a moment before resting a hand on Dream’s skull. Almost as if he was afraid of losing his courage, he moved closer quickly, until he was standing over Dream, one foot planted on either side of him. He pulled Dream’s skull towards the V of his thighs, and Dream didn’t need to be told twice.

The first lick made Error freeze, but when Dream tried to pull back to check on him, Error shoved his skull closer. Dream ran his tongue over the outer lips of Error’s pussy, tasting the magic that had gathered there. The angle made it difficult to go any deeper, but Dream teased Error’s clit, enjoying the shivers the action got him.

He alternated between playing with Error’s clit, and lapping up the slick that leaked from him. It wasn’t his best attempt, but it was the best he could do in that position, and- judging by the amount of wetness that answered him- Error seemed to enjoy it.

When his thighs began to tremble, Error reluctantly pulled away. He was panting, eyelights blown wide. Dream licked his teeth clean, and those mismatched eyelights followed the progression of his tongue. Dream did it again, slowly.

“F-fUck.” Error dropped down, sitting on Dream’s thighs. He clanked their teeth together, before quickly opening his mouth. Dream had honestly forgotten how many tongues Error had, until they all invaded his mouth. A moan slipped from him, and he was glad his hands were tied, or he might have accidentally grabbed at Error.

“Th-that’s the idea,” Dream panted when the kiss ended, grinning when Error rolled his eyelights.

“ZpeAking of whIch...” Error reached between them to line Dream’s cock up, and slammed his hips down, taking the entire length in one go. Dream cried out at the soft heat that surrounded him, and Error smirked again. “No zmArt Azz rEmArkz lEft?” he asked with a slight tremble in his voice. Before Dream could reply, Error braced himself on Dream’s shoulders and began to move.

Up and down, slowly at first, but gaining speed as he adjusted to the girth. Hot pleasure began to build from the pressure of Error’s walls fluttering around him, and Dream’s hips rolled slightly. Error’s slick and his own precome eased the way, allowing it to be a pleasurable glide of flesh against flesh. Error panted against Dream’s neck hotly. Dream couldn’t stay quiet.

“Error... feels good,” he breathed. Error’s pace stuttered, before he began to move faster. Dream licked his teeth an continued. “So hot... fuck, Error, you’re so good.”

“AzzholE,” Error moaned, sitting back and shoving Dream until he was lying on his back. Before he could protest, Error began to ride him in earnest, arching his back. Sweat dripped down his bones, and his skull glowed with a combination of a blush, and the flush of exertion.

Dream decided to take advantage of the new position, pressing his feet flat against the ground. Using them as leverage, he met Error’s next fall with a sharp thrust. Error’s breath caught, sockets widening. Dream did it again and he moaned.

Working together, they chased their pleasure, rising and falling, panting and moaning. Dream peppered his pleasured noises with words of praise.

“You look so beautiful like this.”

“You’re so tight and hot around me.”

“Those sounds you make are turning me on even more.”

With every declaration, Error clenched down around him, eyelights growing hazy. He had finally stopped protesting it, just enjoying it instead.

Dream’s release began to build low in his gut. The rhythm of his hips began to falter, until he arched up off the floor and came with a shout, spilling into Error. He thrust a few more times, working himself through his orgasm and milking it for all it was worth. Error tightened almost painfully around him, and when he cracked his sockets open, he realized that Error had brought himself to completion, fingers on his clit.

Error slumped forward a little while they caught their breath. Sweat began to cool, and the aftershocks of pleasure began to fade. Dream shifted, arms beginning to grow uncomfortable with his weight pinning them down. Error banished the strings with a flick of his hand, and rose to his feet, letting Dream’s cock slip free. He got a brief look at his own magic dripping down Error’s thighs, before the other quickly pulled on his shorts.

Dream sat up, rubbing his wrists. Error’s entire demeanor had changed. He stood with his back to Dream, shoulders hunched. “YoU shOuld go,” he said, voice hoarser than usual. Dream stood, legs feeling like jelly.

“Uh,” he said intelligently. He shifted from foot to foot, the glow of orgasm fading into awkwardness.

“YoU dOn’t hAve to ztAy. ThAt wAz enOUgh to brEAk my heAt.”

Dream didn’t have heats himself, but he imagined that the recovery period would be difficult if he did. The idea of having to go through it alone didn’t sit well with him- and it didn’t sound right for Error, either. But it was like Error expected him to leave.

He had to wonder what kind of partners Error had had before.

“Would you like to come to my house?” he asked. Error turned around, looking at him suspiciously. “I don’t know about you, but I could use a shower.” Error still looked hesitant. “I have some hot chocolate, too.”

“FInE,” Error said, gathering his shirt up and throwing it on. Dream didn’t miss the relief on his face, though. He gathered his own clothes and opened a portal into the living room of his house. Error followed him in, looking around curiously.

The portal closed behind them, leaving the Anti-Void empty.

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Posting a fic from a prompt from Kinktober 2019? In 2020? More likely than you think.


End file.
